Not the Truth
by Akari-chan
Summary: Para eles, o início poderia ter sido diferente. Isso não significa que eles não teriam o mesmo fim. MIKAMIxMATSUDA


Fanfic escrita para o aniversário da Black-Foxy, a autora de um LxRaito muito bonitinho chamado Last Haven. O casal aqui, Mikami/Matsuda, é meio estranho, mas é meu favorito. É um AU, e...  
Eu tenho um pedido a fazer. Grande parte desse capítulo é escrito em formato de chat, porque se passa num chat na internet. Isso envolve pessoas escrevendo errado. Muito errado. Eu não escrevo assim, mas as pessoas escrevem, então... Aguentem esse capítulo dessa forma, é só esse, e é fundamental. Entendidos? Nos próximos tudo ficará nos trinques, porque os personagens finalmente se encontrarão pessoalmente.  
Beijinhos  
Akari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOT THE TRUTH**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A noite caia na cidade.

Onde luzes deveriam estar se apagando, preparando os habitantes daquele local para uma noite de sono, ocorria o inverso. As pessoas despertavam. Lojas – fossem de eletrônicos, brinquedos, materiais, ou então somente redes de restaurante – começavam a acender lâmpadas fosforescentes em alegres cores neon, retratando o nome dos estabelecimentos vivamente. O movimento se intensificava: carros passavam a velocidade rápida, manchando o filme enegrecido da escuridão com luzes vermelhas, brancas, azuis, deixando um rastro atrás de si. Logo estancavam em alguma rua central. O pico de engarrafamento, quando as pessoas se ausentavam do trabalho, trazia consigo o ruído histérico das buzinas naquela noite colorida. Soava como o tique taque do coração daquela cidade, e tudo fazia parte daquilo. Fossem os passos apressados dos transeuntes, as vozes altas (algumas alegres, outras tristes, outras, mecanicamente desinteressadas), ou risos joviais, aquele som não deixava de compor o que eles eram, o que a cidade era. E em seus pequenos mundos particulares, as pessoas zelavam para que aquela felicidade não fosse ameaçada.

Letras cor de rosa brilhavam num pequeno display iluminado.

"Kira-sama é o máximo 3" a mensagem rapidamente piscou na tela, tremeluzindo suavemente enquanto a dona do celular apertava algumas teclas em seqüência, respondendo ao comentário que lhe havia sido enviado. Andava apressadamente pelas ruas, movendo-se com o fluxo das pessoas, não preocupando-se em olhar sinais, olhar para onde andava.

"Vc viu o q ele fez hj? 0" em algum outro lugar, fora da noite e das ruas iluminadas, a menina que enviou a mensagem cor de rosa sorriu satisfeita pela colega ter perguntado.

"Vi sim! Bem feito! Amo Kira-sama!"

"Aqueles bandidos mereceram! Morte a todos eles! E viva Kira!"

"Kira-sama 3 Eu te amo!!"

As mensagens resumiram-se aí, mas a garota das mensagens cores de rosa foi dormir contente. A outra menina, entretanto, continuou caminhando.

No topo de um prédio, um letreiro digital atribuía em tom sóbrio a Kira a morte misteriosa de mais uma dupla de criminosos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"E agora, com as ultimas notícias da noite, Yamamura-san."

"Abe-san, eu estou aqui na Rua xxx onde os suspeitos pelo seqüestro de mais de cinco crianças foram encontrados mortos. Os dois irmãos, Honda Fumihito e Honda Watanabe, haviam sido indiciados, mas foram liberados por falta de provas. Entretanto, havia um boato espalhado na internet que parecia levar a crer que essa ausência seria culpa de uma omissão dos investigadores do caso, que propositadamente teriam sido induzidos a esconder as provas."

"Yamamura-san, acha que esse pode ter sido mais um crime cometido por Kira?"

"Abe-san, a popularidade de Kira tem aumentado muito estes dias, ao ponto de vários crimes comuns serem atribuídos a ele, mas neste caso, a suspeita parece ser verdadeira. Os irmãos Honda morreram de ataque cardíaco e, em seus bolsos, foram encontradas notas em que ambos confessavam os crimes e os locais onde as crianças foram enterradas. Peritos confirmaram que as cartas não se tratavam de falsificações, e a polícia já foi encaminhada ao local de despejo dos corpos."

"Isso mesmo, Yamamura-san. Agora! Acompanhe em ultima mão nossa repórter Inoue-san, que foi atrás dos policiais encarregados de verificar se havia mesmo corpos naquela área... Fiquem com ela! Boa noite!"

O som terminou abruptamente quando a televisão foi desligada.

O policial Matsuda Touta reclinou em sua cadeira dando um longo suspiro.

"Boa noite, Abe-san," respondeu para o repórter do programa de fofocas das dez (que era muito menos profissional que o jornal, mas obviamente mais interessante) em um bocejo, girando-se na cadeira para que as rodinhas o levassem até o seu computador.

Ele estava encarando a menina sorridente de seu wallpaper há algum tempo, nos intervalos comerciais, com um olhar sorrateiro. Era como se estivesse em dúvida ainda sobre ir até ela, como se ela fosse uma moça de verdade, e não uma foto de uma atriz popular grudada na tela do seu PC velho fazia algumas semanas, desde que ele começara a se interessar pelo sorriso dela.

Matsuda olhou a moça com um olhar hesitante ainda, depois, determinado.

O sorriso da menina não se alterou.

Colocou as mãos sobre o teclado, e a atriz pop continuava a olhar para ele – ao menos, a face alegre dela era reconfortante, não o condenava.

"MisaMisa, o que eu vou fazer não é errado, né?"

A atriz não respondeu, mas continuou sorrindo.

"Bom, se você não acha..." ele parou abruptamente quando notou que estava falando com o papel de parede do seu computador (hey, pelo menos Abe-san do programa de fofocas das dez dava boa noite para ele).

Clicou num ícone azulado com o mouse, e quando a página do site de buscas abriu, ele digitou KIRA no campo em branco com o ar de quem sabia o que fazia.

Pela face de surpresa, ele não esperava que milhões de pop-ups pulassem em sua tela, oferecendo a verdade sobre os assassinatos de Kira, fotos de crimes reais, snuff films e mulheres sensuais, que realmente não tinham nada a ver com a busca. Matsuda fechou as janelas que lhe ofereciam prazeres proibidos com uma certa culpa, decidindo, por fim, fechar as outras também, já que já cuidava de crimes reais o bastante para precisar ver mais vídeos ou fotos, e concluíra sabiamente e por si só que Kira não era um alienígena vindo de outro planeta para exterminar a raça humana.

"Grande, Matsuda, grande," ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Perder-se antes da busca! O que os outros iam dizer de você?"

Após ter fechado todas as janelinhas inconvenientes, o site original lhe revelou que, se as pop-ups haviam sido confusas, a busca em si ia ser pior ainda.

Milhares de links para fansites dedicados a Kira apareceram em sua frente. Eram tantos, que até as reportagens e notícias oficiais de tevês importantes ficavam escondidas, e só na primeira página, nem uma matéria lhe era mostrada.

Bom, não era como se ele quisesse aquilo... Afinal, ele sabia tudo o que havia pra saber das reportagens, sabia mais ainda! Sabia tudo o que Raito-kun sabia de Kira, tudo que L ("L não, Matsuda! Ryuuzaki! Tem que chamar ele de Ryuuzaki!") sabia – tudo que eles haviam contado, quer dizer.

Bom, a escolha não parecia difícil, todos os sites pareciam iguais. Clicou no primeiro, que parecia mais popular.

No lugar do colorido site anterior, abriu-se um preto, com aquela imagem tão conhecida que parecia representar Kira agora, um coração e uma cruz estilizados. Só haviam duas opções – um fórum, em que ele teria supostamente que possuir uma senha para poder participar, e um chat.

Matsuda minimizou a janela para olhar para o sorriso confiante de MisaMisa mais uma vez, e balançou a cabeça com força, concordando com ela.

Ele tinha que fazer aquilo.

Abriu a janela mais uma vez, e clicou em 'chat'. A tela seguinte pedia para Matsuda escolher um nome. Matsuda sabia daquilo. Ele já havia entrado em chats antes (embora não aquele tipo de chat, ele pensou, havia entrado uma vez num chat que lhe prometia arranjar uma namorada e, freqüentemente agora, ia no chat oficial do site da MisaMisa), sabia que não devia botar o seu nome real ali...

Muito menos num site sobre Kira, né?

Mas o que colocar? No chat da MisaMisa, colocava sempre algo como Fã#4, porque o um, o dois e o três já haviam sido pegos, o cinco, o seis, também. Sempre deixavam o quatro de fora, e ele achava que sabia o porquê.

Não precisou pensar muito – a figura de um rapaz inteligente, bem apessoado, carismático, apareceu em sua mente. Matsuda colocou o teclado para inglês e digitou cuidadosamente: LIGHT. Dessa vez, não precisou olhar para MisaMisa. Apertou enter.

LIGHT entra na conversa

KiraROX: e eu fiquei mto feliz que aqueles fdps morreram hj!

KiraROX: uma amiga da minha mae tinha flado que uma das crianças desaparecidas era filha da irma dela

Kira'sBride: Que merda ein!

KiraROX: ela foi vingada agora!

AmoS2Kira: KiRa-SaMa é TãO jUsTo

K-I-R-A-L-O-V-E: Ei gente

Kira'sBride: Oi, K-I-R-A-L-O-V-E?

K-I-R-A-L-O-V-E: Quem é o cara q acabou d entrar?

K-I-R-A-L-O-V-E: Nunk vi ele aqui

KiraROX: tu eh noob aqui?

Matsuda se embolou. Aquelas mensagens haviam sido escritas em um minuto, dois! Ele não respondia tão rápido e... Ele só queria ver, não tinha... Não queria participar!

As mensagens o atropelaram.

Kira'sBride: Hei, alguém já flo com o moderador sobre ele?

AmoS2Kira: AcHo Q eLe Tá AwAy

AmoS2Kira: AlGuÉm MaNdA uMa PM pRa ElE

KiraROX: jah mandei

KiraROX: ele n tah respondendo

LIGHT: Oi

Matsuda sorriu ao ver a mensagem na tela. O computador era tão fácil! Não soava hesitante como estava. Ninguém via como seus dedos tremiam.

KiraROX: ateh q enfim apareceu, kra

K-I-R-A-L-O-V-E: Cê é mesmo fã do Kira?

AmoS2Kira: QueE nIcK é EsSe?

AmoS2Kira: AlOw? Tá Aí?

LIGHT: Vocês digitam muito rápido, não é uma ofensa, mas...

KiraROX: HAUHAUHAUHAUAH LOLZ

Kira'sBride: Olha o cara!

Kira'sBride: Ih, KiraROX, ele é meio lerdinho ou só impressão minha?

KiraROX: mas num eh? lol

Era meio intimidador. Será que ele havia ido ao lugar certo...? Ninguém parecia muito disposto a falar sobre Kira com ele. Pareciam nada amigáveis.

Matsuda se repreendeu ao pensar que estava se sentindo ameaçado pelo que provavelmente era um bando de adolescentes. Não! Ele estava ali para aprender sobre Kira, sobre seu carisma, talvez, até descobrir alguma informação útil que seu time não sabia! Queria fazer a diferença!

Kira'sBride: LIGHT morreu d novo?

KiraROX: esse LIGHT tah fzendo oq aqui?

K-I-R-A-L-O-V-E: Aqui é 1 chat p fãs do Kira

K-I-R-A-L-O-V-E: Certeza q entrou no lugar certo?

LIGHT: Sim

AmoS2Kira: HuAhUaHuAhUa

KiraROX: aha!

AmoS2Kira: Q fOi?

KiraROX: o Diké voltou

Diké: Boa noite

Diké: Estava passando uma matéria sobre as mortes mais recente no noticiário

Diké: Fui assistir

Diké: O que está acontecendo aqui?

KiraROX: sem problema kra

KiraROX: apareceu um noob aki

Diké: E?

Kira'sBride: Ele é meio bobinho rsrsrsrs

LIGHT: Ei

LIGHT: Eu estou lendo o que vocês estão escrevendo

Kira'sBride: Viu? rsrsrsrs

Matsuda corou ao perceber que uma garota de provavelmente uns dezesseis anos estava fazendo troça com ele. Até um bando de adolescentes o achava bobo...

Diké: Olhem o que vocês estão fazendo

Diké: Olha como se comportam

Diké: Se vocês se comportarem assim, não serão melhores que os criminosos que o Deus Kira justamente puniu

KiraROX: qualeh kra

KiraROX: n fla assim, s estressou, eh?

Kira'sBride: Hey, KiraROX, ele aind é o moderador...

Kira'sBride: S eu fosse vc, não falava assim c ele

Diké: Vou falar com o novato

A mensagem, junto com uma nova janela, simbolizando um convite do tal Diké para conversar a sós, surpreendeu Matsuda. Aliás, a própria presença do tal nome na tela era... estranha. Ele também não tinha um apelido relacionado ao Kira, ele também demorara a responder. Mas aparentemente as pessoas ali tinham um certo respeito por ele.

Matsuda não se admirara. Afinal.. Aquilo que ele falara... Sobre aquelas pessoas serem iguais aos criminosos. O assustara um pouco. Parecia demais com o Kira a quem procuravam. Era tenebroso e acolhedor do mesmo jeito. Matsuda não sabia exatamente o que sentia em relação a Kira, mas, no momento presente, se sentia agradecido ao estranho que lhe havia tirado da conversa com um grupo de adolescentes hostis demais para seu gosto.

Não que ele se sentisse ameaçado por meras crianças, lógico. Não mesmo.

Quase se esqueceu de aceitar o convite.

Diké: Boa noite

O outro pareceu esperar pacientemente por sua resposta, tentou parecer mais empolgado ao falar com ele.

LIGHT: Boa noite!! Obrigado mesmo... Valeu pela ajuda... Eu não estou muito acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, desculpa. Eu não queria atrapalhar. Eu não sabia que não podia entrar gente nova.

Diké: Mas é claro que pode, LIGHT

Diké: Eu que preciso me desculpar

Diké: Caso eu não me encontrasse distraído, aquelas crianças não teriam lhe tratado mal

Matsuda sentiu as bochechas corarem ligeiramente. Havia um pouquinho de vergonha ali, raiva, por precisar de um estranho para salvar seu traseiro de um bando de garotinhas do colegial. Mas havia agradecimento sincero, também.

E um pouquinho de curiosidade.

Diké: É minha função moderar o chat para que isso não aconteça, afinal

LIGHT: Crianças?

Diké: Sim? O quê?

LIGHT: Você falou que os outros são crianças... E você? Tem quantos anos, Diké?

Apressou-se ao notar sua falta de formalidade.

LIGHT: Não é para ser inconveniente!

LIGHT: Se não quiser responder, não precisa! Desculpa!

Diké: Hmn, sem problemas, eu não sou uma criança, nasci em 82

LIGHT: Nossa! Eh.. Eu não sabia que havia outros adultos que gostavam do Kira.

Diké: É claro que há. Só que dizer isso em público pode gerar problemas, infelizmente

LIGHT: Meus... Uh... Colegas do trabalho não gostam muito dele.

Diké: É importante que você não se sinta pressionado pelo grupo

Matsuda deixou o peso o corpo cair para trás na cadeira, enquanto ele erguia os braços no ar e se espreguiçava, sorrindo ao ver a mensagem piscando na tela.

LIGHT: Você fala bonito...

Diké: Não é só falar bonito, mas obrigado

Diké: Sei como é se sentir pressionado

LIGHT: As vezes eu fico pensando se eles não estão certos mesmo.

Matsuda parou. Havia realmente apertado enter? Não era pra sair! Ai meu deus... Ele estragara tudo, não estragara? Porque digitara sem pensar...

Seus dedos voaram sobre o teclado, digitando desculpas apressadas.

LIGHT: Não quero ofender!

LIGHT: Desculpa!

Estava no início de um extenso pedido de desculpas quando o apelido do outro piscou na tela, junto com uma mensagem.

Diké: Não precisa se preocupar, é compreensível que você se sinta em dúvida, com tantas pessoas ao seu redor que não apóiam o Deus Kira

LIGHT: É...?

Droga, Matsuda, por que você tem que escrever coisas tão estúpidas além de dizer, também? Você está num computador, pode corrigir o texto, tentar soar inteligente ao menos, ou.. Ou apagar e ficar calado porque é melhor que se fazer de bobo na frente daquele cara obviamente muito melhor que ele.

Diké: LIGHT, o que você faz?

Matsuda quase caiu da cadeira. Não estava preparado para aquele tipo de pergunta!! E agora?? Hesitou, e, aparentemente, o outro percebeu sua hesitação.

Diké: Tudo bem, entendo que você não queira dar suas informações pessoais por computador, afinal, é perigoso, mas não se preocupe

Diké: Logo o Deus Kira irá acabar com todos os criminosos, e gente boa como você poderá viver em paz

Matsuda ficou se perguntando se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim, mas a forma como Diké colocara o deixara... orgulhoso. Quer dizer que aquele estranho levava em consideração seus pensamentos, e não o descartava apesar de suas dúvidas.

LIGHT: Você é uma pessoa boa também...

LIGHT: Quero dizer, você obviamente sabe disso, mas...

Diké: Talvez

LIGHT: Uhh?

Diké: Eu queria poder fazer algo, mas no momento, só consigo olhar e agradecer ao Deus Kira

LIGHT: Isso não o torna mau.

Diké: Só existem dois tipos de pessoa no mundo, LIGHT, as boas e as más

Ele arregalou os olhos, as mãos, ainda pousadas suavemente sobre o teclado. As palavras preenchiam sua tela, o tom, diferente dos coloridos dos outros usuários (o seu era azul mesmo), era escuro, preto. Não podia evitar sentir a violência da crença do outro ao ler aquilo.

Diké: Você não acredita nisso também?

LIGHT: Eu não conheço você, mas você foi bom comigo. Obrigado.

Diké: Não gosto de ver pessoas sendo injustiçadas

Bom, isso explicava várias coisas. Não muito. Matsuda sentia-se compelido a fazer mais questões para o outro, mais para saciar sua própria curiosidade do que um desejo de capturar Kira – ele ainda nem sabia se odiava Kira tanto quanto seus colegas!

Conseguia compreender por que qualquer um se apaixonaria por ele. Qualquer um que já se sentira injustiçado, qualquer um que entendesse a dor de uma perda, um machucado que sabe que não mereceu, desejaria uma reparação pelo que lhe atingira. Ele conhecia isso. Quantas vezes algumas pessoas que ele considerava amigos não riam dele, não o desprezavam? Vivia em uma situação em que presenciava crimes horríveis, conhecia o choro de pais que perderam as crianças; recém casados que se separaram bruscamente, um marido que perdeu a mulher; famílias destruídas pela ira de algum assassino.

Mas a ponto de desejar a morte de alguém...? Não importa quantos criminosos fossem mortos, isso não iria trazer ninguém de volta. Ao mesmo tempo, Matsuda não conseguia acreditar que isso só servia para satisfazer um desejo de vingança de quem perdera algo. Não podia ser só isso...

Diké: Desculpe, perdi a hora

LIGHT: Eu também preciso acordar cedo para o trabalho amanhã.

Diké: Claro

Diké: Você aparecerá novamente?

LIGHT: Não sei...

Respondeu sincero.

LIGHT: Não é que eu não queira, mas...

Diké: Você se sentiu intimidado? Por mim, ou pelo grupo?

LIGHT: Os outros... É meio idiota, né?

Diké: Não é

Diké: Fico satisfeito que você não tenha medo de mim, significa que você não tem medo do Deus Kira, é uma boa pessoa

LIGHT: E eu fico feliz que você tenha me dito que não é idiota.

LIGHT: Não é o tipo de coisa que me disseram antes... A maior parte das pessoas fala que é, e que eu sou bobo por sentir esse tipo de coisa.

Diké: As pessoas são cruéis

LIGHT: Nem todas...

Diké: Quando o Deus Kira governar, só pessoas boas existirão, ninguém mais dirá esse tipo de coisa de você

Matsuda tremeu involuntariamente.

Até seus amigos diziam que ele era ingênuo, bobo. Não achava que eles eram merecedores da morte por isso. Mas então, aparecia uma pessoa que não fazia graça de suas atitudes, que parecia levar em consideração o que ele sentia, e falava que eles eram. Falava que eles iam morrer. E Matsuda se abria para ele porque ele parecia não fazer graça de sua pessoa, e o computador era tão impessoal, aquele outro nunca ia saber quem era. Era fácil contar com o acolhimento alheio de alguém que ele não conhecia. Era fácil, era bom. Naquele momento, ali, não importava se aquele homem via Kira, não como um deus, mas como o Deus. Não parecia importar que ele acreditasse que os seus amigos deveriam morrer. Ele oferecia palavras que Matsuda queria ouvir, então, era melhor ignorar todas as outras.

Era mais agradável, mais fácil.

Diké: Bom, preciso realmente ir

Diké: Espero que você volte

Diké: Gostaria de te ajudar a desconsiderar a opinião dessas pessoas, e ver como não precisa temer o Deus Kira

LIGHT: Eu volto então...

Diké: Que bom, boa noite, LIGHT

LIGHT: Boa noite.

Diké sai da conversa

LIGHT sai da conversa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A curiosidade impulsionou o hábito. Enquanto da segunda vez que ele entrou no chat, na noite seguinte, foi por mero desejo de entender o que se passava pela cabeça de Diké, logo começou a descobrir que a companhia dele era mais acolhedora que a de MisaMisa, sorrindo carinhosamente na tela de seu computador. Não demorou para se acostumar a voltar para casa, ligar o computador, e conversar sobre as mais diversas teorias com o outro. Logo o costume foi tornando-se mais que isso, e ele já saia impaciente do trabalho para discutir o que havia ouvido.

Ah, ele sabia que era perigoso. Mas não era tão perigoso assim, certo? Suas dúvidas sobre Kira não haviam cessado, mas ele não deixaria de cumprir sua obrigação por isso. Também se prevenia para não falar nada de errado, mas, muitas das teorias sobre quem achava que Kira era surgiam de seu trabalho. Mesmo quando passou a confiar mais no estranho para dizer suas próprias idéias, confessando que aquelas outras lhe foram ditas 'por um amigo', Diké nunca ria, por mais absurdas que fossem. Apontava algumas falhas na lógica, criticava, mas tudo de um jeito tão delicado que o fazia se perguntar se ele andara todo esse tempo com o tipo de pessoa errada, e só na internet é que foi encontrar alguém que parecia lhe respeitar.

Naquela noite, madrugada a dentro, ele ainda estava na frente de seu PC, conversando com o outro.

Diké: Posso dizer que vejo que você não parece ter mudado de opinião sobre o Deus Kira

LIGHT: Desculpa...

Diké: A falha é minha

LIGHT: Como...?

Diké: Bem, eu sou promotor

Diké: Ao menos eu esperava conseguir convencê-lo

Matsuda olhava as letras sem acreditar.

Promotor?

Como não pensara nisso antes?

Matsuda havia criado essa idéia de que só quem conversava em chats na internet eram jovens, otakus e velhos pervertidos de meia idade. No máximo, achava que Diké se encaixava na segunda categoria. Mas o homem era um promotor... E agora isso fazia sentido perfeito. Um promotor. Alguém que odiava crimes, e queria punir os criminosos. De certo, alguém que vira casos tão desesperadores quanto ele mesmo vira.

Diké: O que acha de fazermos o seguinte

LIGHT: O quê?

Diké: O que acha de nos encontrar-mos?

Ele quase engasgou-se com o refrigerante de cola que estava bebendo, enquanto esperava a resposta do outro. Matsuda teve que ler e reler a pergunta, para certificar-se de que estava lendo certo. E mesmo assim, seus olhos ficaram arregalados, enquanto ele encarava o monitor brilhante totalmente sem reação.

Alguém queria se encontrar com ele? Ele, Matsuda? Alguém tão sem graça, tão... Tão bobo.

Por que aquele cara queria se encontrar com ele?

Diké: Vamos fazer o seguinte

Diké: Este fim de semana, trabalha?

LIGHT: Estou livre aos domingos...

Por que respondera isso?! A-argh! Não tinha que responder nada!

Diké: Ótimo

Diké: Vamos sair para almoçar, meio-dia

Diké: Caso eu não consiga te convencer a apoiar finalmente o Deus Kira, eu me abstenho de falar sobre esse assunto novamente com você

Matsuda mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. Bem, não era como se ele tivesse lá coisas mais interessantes para fazer no domingo. Sua presença no trabalho não seria requisitada, porque hey, qual a última pessoa do grupo para se confiar em relação ao caso Kira? Ele ia ser a última pessoa do mundo a ser procurada.

(Mas e se fosse? O que ele ia dizer? Que não podia ir porque estava num _encontro_ com um possível psicopata fã do Kira? E que ele estava _gostando_ de conversar com ele? Tsctsc. Que idiotisse. Preferir o homem mais legal, mais compreensivo, ao grupo que fazia questão de se mostrar muito mais inteligente, muito melhor que ele – e que obviamente pensava que ele era facilmente substituível, enquanto para aquele estranho parecia que não, já que ele estava há tanto procurando 'convertê-lo' . Ninguém com plena capacidade sobre suas faculdades mentais escolheria o psicopata. Claro.)

LIGHT: Ok.

Diké: Hmn, bom.

LIGHT: ...

Diké: O que foi?

LIGHT: Tem algum lugar em mente?

Matsuda pensou em seu bolso, e em quanto dinheiro restava nele. Não muito. Aquele cara era um promotor, deveria estar acostumado a comer em lugares chiques. Devia ser cheio da grana.

Ele se perguntou de novo por que havia escolhido a faculdade que escolhera.

Diké: Bom, existe um bar perto de minha casa

Bar, ótimo. Nada muito caro. Uma nova mensagem apareceu em sua tela, mostrando o endereço. Matsuda conhecia aquele lugar, não seria difícil de chegar lá...

LIGHT: Está bom para mim.

Diké: Que bom, nos vemos no domingo, então

LIGHT: Até lá!! Mal posso esperar!

Diké: Eu também, LIGHT

LIGHT: Boa noite!!

Diké: Até domingo, boa noite

Diké saiu da conversa

LIGHT saiu da conversa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham conseguido acompanhar até aqui no capítulo seguinte começa a parte interessante... Heh Várias coisas serão explicadas (inclusive o nick que o Mikami escolheu), e o Mikami e o Matsuda finalmente se encontrarão.

Falando em explicação, o título desta fic tem um: é um trecho da música Temptation, do VAST. Se eu colocasse Temptation como título, ia ficar muito pornô de quinta, além de que não creio que tenha nada a ver com a história. A letra, entretanto, tem, especialmente este trechinho, que conta muito do que a fic promete. O trecho em questão é o início da música: "I went in the desert/ I went searching for the truth/I stumbled across you and I/Know you're not the truth" (Eu fui ao deserto/ Eu fui em busca da verdade/ Eu tropecei em você e eu/ Sei que você não é a verdade)

Bom, espero que tenham lido, gostado, e revisado!


End file.
